Naruto El Rey de los Shinobis: El heredero de la voluntad de D
by diego muoz agama
Summary: Naruto marginado por su débil red de chakra encontrara un tesoro que todos buscaron y heredara una voluntad que lo convertira en el rey naruto x harem naruto fuerte denle una oportunidad léanlo


_**El inicio de todo: El nacimiento de un rey**_

* * *

_**-(konohagakure no sato)-10 de octubre **_

Bueno nos encontramos en Konohagakure no sato ("Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas", también conocida como "Aldea Oculta en las Hojas" o "Aldea Oculta de la Hoja") es la Aldea Oculta del país del fuego. Como una de las Cinco Grandes Aldeas Ninja, Konoha tiene un Kage como su líder conocido como el Hokage ("Sombra de Fuego").

Que actualmente es Namikaze Minato, **Cuarto Hokage** (_Yondaime Hokage_) también conocido como **El Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha** (_Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō)_ pero bueno amigos volvamos a lo que nos concierne ya que en ese momento en las adueras de konoha estaba pasando el momento más feliz de la vida de Minato ya que estaban naciendo sus hijos.

* * *

_**-(Afueras de konohagakure no sato)-**_

"Vamos kushina puja solo un poco más ya falta poco y nacerán "Dijo un hambre joven junto a la mujer reconocida como kushina que estaba en trabajo de parto lo que más se podía distinguir de este hombre era que tenía ojos azules y cabello rubio.

"CON UN CARAJO QUE PIENSAS QUE AGO ACASO ERES RETRASADO MINATO JURO QUE CUANDO ESTO TERMINE TE ARANCARE LAS BOLAS Y TE LAS PONDRE DE CORBATA "Dijo en un grito cargado de dolor y furia la joven mujer pelirroja mientras pujaba con más fuerza mientras Minato tragaba duro y con una mano se protegió los testículos y la otra la mantenía en el vientre de kushina para no dejar que el sello que tenía kushina se rompiera ya que gracias al embarazo se debilito.

"Es verdad tú no te preocupes Minato eres el cuarto hokage actúa como tal y solo preocúpate por que no se rompa el sello del kyubi" Dijo una mujer un poco vieja se posia notar por las arugas que tenía en la cara la mujer tenía pelo castaño atado en una coleta esa mujer no era nadien mas que Sarutobi Biwako la esposa del tercer maestro hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen también conocido como **El Profesor **_( Purofessā) _o el **Dios Shinobi **_(Shinobi no Kami)._

"Vamos solo un poco más kushina-chan solo un poco más para que nazcan estos pequeños angelitos" Volvió a hablar biwako mientras kushina apretaba el brazo de Minato tan fuerte que casi se lo rompía mientras Minato aguantaba las ganas de gritar por la fuerza del agarre de kushina y en ese justo momento paso el momento más feliz en la vida e kushina.

_**Les recomiendo que empiecen a leer de esta parte escuchando To The Same Heights piano (Clannad Version)**_

"GHAGHAGHAGHAGHAGHAGHAGHAGHAGHAGHAGHA" Se podía escuchar en todo el lugar claramente el llanto de un bebe lo que más se podía distinguir de este bebe era que era rubio como el padre.

"Ves kushina-chan ya nació el primero como se llamara el bebe espero que sea un buen nombre y no uno estúpido" Dijo Biwako mientras entregaba al recién nacido a una enfermera para que lo limpiara y lo tapara con una manta.

"Naruto se llamara Naruto si ese será su nombre" Dijo Minato mientras miraba a kushina quien seguía pujando mientras asentía diciendo que le gustaba el nombre.

"Umm no es malo es más me gusta mucho el nombre aunque no es muy común pero eso es bueno eso lo hace especial" Dijo biwako mientras mostraba una sonrisa de aprobación al nombre "Muy bien kushina-chan ya falta poco para que nazca el segundo bebe" Dijo biwako volviendo a hablar para que kushina volviera a pujar con más esfuerzo.

Después de unos minutos que para kushina fueron horas interminables se volvió a escuchar otro llanto pero este era un poco más agudo.

"GHAIGHAIGHAIGHAIGHAIGHAIGHAIGHAIGHAI" Era el llanto de la bebe recién nacida lo más que se podía notar era su hermoso cabello rojo carmesí como el de su madre solo que un poco más brillante que el de kushina.

"Y como se llamara esta hermosa bebe mira parece una angelita" Dijo bowako mientras estregaba a la bebe con la misma enfermera que con naruto para que hiciera lo mismo con ella.

"!¡" Iba a decir Mianto antes de ser interrumpido por kushina quien hablo en un grito haciendo un esfuerzo.

"MITO se llamara mito como mito-obachan"Dijo grito kushina llamando la atención de todos en el lugar y haciendo que todos sonrieran con diferentes sentimientos por el nombre que le había puesto ala pequeña bebe.

"Así que planeas llamarla a si por mito-sama jaja" Dijo rio con mucha alegría biwako recordando a la singular mujer que siempre tenía una sonrisa tan cálida y un muy buen corazón de ayudar al que lo necesitaba sin pedir nada a cambio una mujer que fue un pilar en konoha como muy pocas personas la ha habido.

"Si a mí también me encanta el nombre espero pueda ser tan buena como ella lo fue en vida mito sin dudas tendrás una gran responsabilidad por tu nombre" Dijo Minato con una gran sonrisa recordando a tan buena mujer.

Entonces en ese mismo momento se dieron cuenta de algo que hiso que tanto biwako como minato derramaran lágrimas al ver como la enfermera que asistía a biwako en el parto cargaba a naruto y Asia todo lo posible para que reaccionara pero nada parecía funcionar hasta que se dieron por vencidos.

"Él está" Dijo minato derramando lagrimas por no poder hacer nada por su pequeño hijo que acababa de morir frente a sus ojos.

"Muerto" Completo biwako derramando lágrimas al igual que minato haciéndose sentir tan inútil y apretando fuerte mente los puños.

"Que no no puede ser dénmelo ustedes no saben qué hacer se dan por vencido tan fácil mente dénmelo" Dijo exigió kushina tomando entre sus manos al joven bebe que ya todos habían abandonado dejándolo por muerto fue entonces que volvió a hablar kushian como susurrando a naruto esas palabras que marcarían el destino de naruto para bien o para mal pero que el seguiría toda su vida y él se repetiría toda su vida.

"Todo irá bien mi pequeño… Naruto tu eres un Uzumaki tu eres un combatiente se un combatiente.. VAMOS LUCHA DEMUESTRA A TODO EL MUNDO QUIEN ERES Y NUNCA TE DES POR VENCIDO LUCHA" entonces fue cuando paso un milagro podrían decir los que lo vieron como el pequeño que se suponía muerto empezaba a reaccionar primero moviendo ligeramente sus pies y después sus brazos para después mover su cabeza y todo su cuerpo dejando salir un gran y fuerte llanto que se escuchó fuerte y claro

"Ja eso es hijo asi se ase reclama que estas vivo y no te rindas ante nada o nadie" Volvió a decir kushina viendo las caras de total shok de todos pues frente a ellos su cedió lo que ellos llamarían un milagro pero en el fondo sabían que no era así que eso que habían visto era solo la voluntad de naruto por no rendirse y debían admitir que era sorprendente su fuerza de voluntad como muy pocas que ha visto el mundo en sus incontables años.

"A.. bueno sigamos kushina y tu minato pon atención al sello entendiste!"dijo con bos muy autoritaria biwako a lo que minato asintió y kushina pujo con fuerzas.

_**To The Same Heights piano (Clannad Version) -(fin)-**_

"hhhhhaaaaahhhhaaaa" grito kushina pujando con fuerza para que por fin pudiera terminar su trabajo de parto dando a luz a su ultimo hijo un pequeño pelirrojo escarlata y con un llanto más despacio que su hermano mayor pero igual que su hermana.

"GHAGHAGHAGAHGHAGHAGAHG" Sonó el llanto del pequeño bebe mientras biwako lo entregaba a la enfermera para que hiciera lo mismo con los demás y después poder entregárselos a sus padres.

"Excelente lo has hecho muy bien kushina" Dijo biwako retirándose para ayudar a la enfermera.

"Bien lo has hecho muy bien kushina nuestros hijos por fin han nacido kushian" Dijo Minato feliz para después seguir "muy bien ahora solo falta que vuelva a recontruir el sello para que no salga el kyubi y agá destrozos" Dijo minato listo para reconstruir el sello cuando paso voltio a ver a los bebes, pero vio como un sujeto extraño entro y mato a la enfermera y biwako.

"¡BIWAKO-SAN!" Grito minato pero lo que más lo sorprendió y enojo fue ver como el sujeto tomaba a sus de sus hijo como rehenes y los lanzaba lejos, minato gracias a su velocidad fue capaz de llegar a ellos y salvarlos pero cedió cuenta que las mantas tenían sellos explosivos por lo que tuvo que llevarlos a otros lado.

"bien aquí estarán bien duerman mis pequeños espero poder volver a verlos" Dijo minato mientras tomaba su equipo para salir a pelear contra lo que se avecinara.

* * *

_**-(Algún lugar cerca de konohagakure no sato)-**_

"Muy bien empecemos con esto" Dijo el sujeto encapuchado que solo se podía ver que tenía una máscara en el rostro

"! Que carajos intentas maldito suéltame maldito hijo de puta o te arrancare las bolas y te las empujare hasta lo más adentro que pueda de tu garganta ¡" Dijo exigió amenazo kushina con mucho enojo, por no poder estar con sus hijo y estas atada para no moverse.

"No te preocupes solo pienso e liberar al zorro, que tienes dentro para hacerlo mi mascota y mandarlo, a saludar a la gente de konoha" Dijo con total calma el enmascarado.

"Que dijiste maldito puñetas te voy a matar ¡SUELTAME!" Dijo kushina muy molesta y apunto de matarlo solo con la mirada, pero entonces fue cuando paso el enmascarado acerco su mano al vientre de kushina donde se encontraba el sello del kyubi.

Justo en ese momento kushina sintió el dolor más fuerte de su vida, como si le arrancaran su interior desde adentro Asia afuera y como si le quemaran el vientre, justo en ese momento se podía ver como una enorme masa de chakra rojo, como la sangre salía de donde se suponía debía estar el sello.

Justo en el momento que dejo de salir ese chakra kushina cayó al suelo desfallecida, por el desgaste de la extracción del kyubi pero gracias a su sangre y genes uzumakis, pudo sobrevivir y aun tener un poco de fuerzas como para moverse, en ese mismo momento paso dos cosas el chakra tomo la forma de un enorme zorro de nueve colas, y en sus ojos se podía notar la furia e ira que sentía el enorme animal pero al ver a la persona que lo libero su ira, solo creció desmedida mente e intento atacarlo pero algo paso, y se detuvo y sus ojos cambiaron de pupila rasgada, a con tres comas negras, si el poderoso y temido _**Kyūbi no Yōko **_ estaba bajo un genjutsu muy poderoso del sharingan( _Ojo Copiador Giratorio)._

Pero también en ese momento apareció minato, tomando a kushina y huyendo del ataque del kyubi que destrozo todo lo que estaba cerca con solo el golpe de una de sus colas, mientras minato volvía aparecer donde dejo a sus hijos ahora dejando a kushina con ellos

"Gra.. Gracias minato por traerme con ellos" Dijo kushina recostándose en una cama en donde estaban sus hijos para después abrazarlos a los tres mientras derramaba lágrimas de felicidad.

Todo mientras el enmascarado tenía al kyubi a su disposición solo para destruir a toda konoha.

* * *

_**-(konohagakure no sato)-**_

Mientras tanto en konoha era una noche como otra a diferencia del inusual frio en el aire que se sentí claro que esto solo lo notaron los ninjas más experimentados, que sabían por experiencia como era sentir la calma antes de la tormenta y eso paso.

"PLOOOOOOFFFFFF" Fue el sonido de una gran explosión de humo blanco en una de las zonas de konoha más cercanas a la torre hokage, pero no fue sino hasta que despejo el humo de la zona que todos pudieron ver a lo que se enfrentaban, fue entonces que los corazones de todos se llenaron de terror como nunca habían sentido.

"! KYUBI ¡" Gritaron todos con todas las fuerzas y horror que tenían y entoses e kyubi en peso con su misión de destruir toda konoha, sin dejar nada en pie mientras algunos shinobis trataban de detenerlo por todos los medios posibles, entre ellos se encontraban el tercer maestro hokage hiruzen sarutobi junto a su alumno jiraiya uno de los tres legendarios sannin, pero incluso con ellos era inútil sus esfuerzos.

"Donde esta minato en estos momentos" Dijo el antiguo hokage en pregunta a su alumno.

"Yo tampoco lose viejo pero tenemos que hacer algo para detener al kyubi hasta que llegue minato" Dijo jiraiya respondiendo a su maestro pero lejos estaban de pensar que en este momento minato estaría en una férrea pelea, con el enmascarado que se auto nombraba madara uchija.

* * *

_**-(Alguna otra parte de konoha)-**_

"Ah..ah..ahgf" se podía ver como mianto estaba jadeando después de mantener una pequeña lucha contra el auto de nominado madara, y el solo lo abia controlado como si nada eso hacía que minato tuviera un poco de miedo, pero el no se esperaba lo que esta va a punto de suceder.

"Por qué no mejor hacemos algo que nos convendrá a los dos minato namikase" Dijo el auto denominado madara y entonces empezó su plática con minato que marcaría el futuro de nuestro héroe rubio.

"..Y ese es mi plan que te parece quieres unirte recibirías todo lo que quieras"Acabo de relatar el nombrado madara dejando con muchas dudas a minato y muy sorprendido.

"..!¡"Iba a decir minato antes de ser interrumpido por el enmascarado.

"No te preocupes por responder ahora piénsalo y después vendré por tu respuesta pero recuerda si aceptas todo lo que deseas se cumplirá todos tus sueños" Dijo madara antes desaparecer en un remolino pero antes dijo sus ultimas palabras.

"Por ahora me voy y no interferiré mas pero el kyubi se queda en konoha tendras que ir por él y volverlo a sellar estare esperando tu respuesta" Dijo madara antes de desaparecer por completo.

Minato se quedó meditando por unos momentos en lo que le había planteado el enmascarado, en ese pequeño prado antes de tomar una decisión por el momento.

"HAHAHA carajo no sé qué pensar pero lo más importante por el momento es detener al kyubi" Dijo minato aun sin saber que pensar por lo que le dijo madara desapareciendo del lugar en un destello.

* * *

_**-(konohagakure no sato)-**_

"HAG carajo no podremos resistir más cuanto falta para que llegue minato" Dijo escupiendo un poco de sangre sarutobi con un claro semblante de cansancio por estar peleando sin parar contra el kyubi,

"GHUAP no lo sé sensei pero ya no podemos resistir más nosotros somos los únicos, que quedamos todos los demás o están muerto o gravemente heridos" Dijo jiraiya vomitando una buena cantidad de sangre.

Fue en ese momento cuando paso vieron como una cola del kyubi se aproximaba con ellos, con gras fuerza y velocidad y pensaron que sería su fin, pero de pronto sintieron como alguien los agarraba y desaparecían del lugar, cuando se dieron cuenta estaban sobre gamabunta junto con minato.

"Muy bien espero que me ayuden a detener al kyubi sensei, sarutobi-sama" Dijo minato a los dos sin despegar la mirada del kyubi para después continuar.

"Pero primero tenemos que sacarlo de la aldea para evitar que siga destruyéndola" Dijo minato mientras los dos hombres que se encontraban detrás de el solo asentían.

Entonces fue cuando paso ellos cinco desaparecieron en un destello amarillo y cuando ellos volvieron a aparecer fue ese momento en el que el kyubi perdió el equilibrio cosa que aprovecharon minato y los demás para atacarlo con todo lo que tenían pero aun asi el kyubi no se daba por vencido entonces fue cuando minato decidió hacer algo que cambiaría el destino de todo el mundo para bien o para mal.

"sensei, sarutobi-sama podrían detener al kyubi mientras voy por algo con lo que lo podremos derrotar" Dijo minato con un poco de duda en su vos mientras los dos hombres asentían, aunque con un poco de dudas sobre que podría ser eso que los ayudaría a vencer al kyubi el biju más poderoso de los nueve.

En ese momento Minato desaparece en un destello, solo para volver a aparecer en el lugar en el que había dejado a kushina junto a los bebes en ese momento en el que ve a kushina junto a los bebes toma una decisión que cambiara el destino para siempre.

Minato toma entre sus brazos a los bebes despertando a kushina que se da cuenta de lo que minato iba a hacer y lo intenta detener con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban pero fue inútil ya que minato la detiene y la deja fuera de combate dándole un fuerte golpe que la deja inconsciente para después volver a desaparecer en un destello y volver a aparecer en el campo de batalla.

"Por qué los trajiste aquí minato que planeas hacer exactamente" Dijeron preguntaron los otros dos shinobis a minato quien solo mantuvo su cara seria para después hablar.

"La única forma de derrotar al kyubi es sellarlo de nuevo kushina está demasiado débil después del parto y la extracción del kyubi sellarlo de nuevo en ella solo la mataría y el kyubi volvería a escapar es un riesgo que no puedo correr es por eso que lo sellare en los bebes" Dijo minato falto de sentimientos como si fuera un anbu de raíz, dejando muy sorprendidos a sarutobi como a jiraiya por la falta de sentimientos con que lo dijo.

"¡Que carajos estas diciendo minato debe haber otra forma para solucionar esto!" Dijo muy exaltado el sandaime, por lo que había dicho mientras jiraiya todavía no salía del shock causado por lo que dijo minato.

"Lo ciento pero es la única alternativa y ya he tomado mi decisión" Dijo minato desapareciendo y apareciendo detrás del sandaime y jiraiya, quienes por la imprecion del momento no pudieron reaccionar al momento, siendo noqueados por minato.

Entonces mianto aprovechando el momento tomo a los bebes y fue con el kyubi, quien había caído al suelo des pues de perder el sentido de orientación por alguna fuerza extraña, y siendo liberado del control del enmascarado sintiéndose aún peor como si todo le diera vueltas.

Justo en ese momento minato empieza a hacer una cadena de sello un poco larga de diez sellos en total para terminar diciendo.

"_**Sello de la parca (Shiki fuin)"**_ Termino de decir minato para que después se formara una figura espectral detrás de el con la forma del dios de la muerte el shinigami quien hiso una pregunta a minato.

"_**sabes cuál es el precio por invocarme ningen" **_Dijo el dios de la muerte a minato para asegurarse que sabía el precio por invocarlo.

"Claro que si shinigami-sama" Dijo minato respondiendo al dios de la muerte con un poco de miedo en su vos.

"_**Muy bien entonces que quiere ningen"**_ Pregunto el dios a minato quien rápidamente contesto.

"Quisiera que sellara al kyubi en mis hijos la conciencia y alma en mi hijo mayor, y el poder en mis otros dos hijo la parte yin en mi hijo menor, y la parte yang en mi hija por favor se lo pido shinigami-sama" Dijo minato, mientras el shinigami desde que fue invocado no despegaba la mirada de naruto, por alguna razón pero minato no se dio cuenta de eso.

"_**Está bien hare lo que tú me pides ningen" **_Dijo el shinigami, solo hasta ese momento despegando la mirada de naruto, para hacer lo que minato le pedía.

En ese momento el shinigami convirtió al kyubi en una sola esfera de poder para después dividirla en dos una blanca con pequeños toquen en rojo que metió en naruto y la otra total mente jora con toquen negros, que dividió en dos para meter cada una en los otros dos bebes, pero antes volver a ver a naruto con una mirada analítica para luego pensar algo.

"_**(Tal parece que las cosas dejaran de ser aburridas jajaja, esto se pondrá bueno no puedo esperar a ver que harás)" **_Pensó el shinigami para después hablar con minato.

"_**Ya he hecho lo que me has pedido ningen" **_Dijo el shinigami para después seguir hablando_** "Pero no me llevare tu alma por el momento ningen, después de todo en algún morirás por lo que esperar eso para mí no significa nada, como quiera tendré tu alma" **_Termino de decir el shinigami dejando a un minato muy sorprendido por lo que le dijo el shinigami.

"_**Pero antes de que me valla te diré que de tus acciones dependerá si el volverá a pisar este mundo aquel que puede salvar o destruir este mundo aquel que portara esas espadas y esa misma voluntad la voluntad de una letra"**_ Termino de decir el shinigami para después desaparecer en una bola de llamas moradas, para dejar a un minata aún más sorprendido, por lo que le dijo el shinigami.

En ese momento minato se dio cuenta de que tanto sarutobi y jiraiya ya estaban conscientes, pero debido al shock causado por ver al shinigami, y escuchar lo que dijo no podían moverse, ya que se encontraban igual de sorprendidos que minato.

Entonces cuando ya se recuperaron ya del shock los tres paso algo que sorprendió a los tres hombres por igual, el pequeño naruto empezó a llorar y algo cambio por alguna extraña razón una fina capa roja cubrió a naruto, sorprendiendo a los tres en ese momento abrió sus ojos, todos pudieron ver como sus ojos pasaban de azul a rojos un rojo con finos toques en amarillo que los asían muy hermosos y únicos sorprendiendo mucho alos tres, pero más a minato quien no sabía que hacer pero aun asi los tres partieron del lugar, de la batalla hacia la villa minato cargando y dejando atrás a naruto, dejando muy sorprendidos a los otros dos shinobis para que después sarutobi cargara y llevara a naruto junto con jiraiya de vuelta a la villa, pensando en lo que hiso minato.

* * *

_**-(Konohagakure no sato- 5 años después del ataque del kyubi)-**_

Han pasado cinco largos a los desde el ataque del poderoso kyubi, que dejo muy lastimada a la villa de konoha a las pocas horas del ataque se formó una reunión de consejo, para decidir el futuro de los bebes mientras kushina estaba en el hospital donde se decidió que los bebes se quedarían con ellos y se revelo su situación como **Jinchūriki** (literalmente "_Poder del Sacrificio Humano_"), donde todos vieron como sus héroes a mito y menma mientras que a naruto quien poseía el alma y conciencia lo vieron como menos e insignificante, y otros como la reencarnación del kyubi, solo apreciado por unos pocos,

Pero bueno eso no es lo que nos importa por ahora ya que podemos ver a un joven niño rubio de unos hermosos ojos rojos corriendo hacia La Zona 44, conocida como "El Bosque de la Muerte", muchos se preguntaran por qué bueno la respuesta es muy simple ya que el pequeño era perseguido por una turba de aldeanos y shinobis, muy enojados y algunos por lo que se observaba iban borrachos y gritando varios insultos y demás.

"! ATRAPEN E ESE MALDITO DEMONIO ¡" Grito uno de los varios aldeanos y shinobis que perseguían al pequeño rubio.

"! No dejen que escape ese maldito demonio ¡" Grito otro del grupo que perseguían a naruto.

"! Por qué me persiguen yo no les he hecho nada a nadie" Grito el pobre naruto muy asustado.

Pero claro al ser un niño no pudo huir y al final termino en un callejón a las afueras de la aldea siendo encerrado por la turba que lo perseguía.

"Ja ahora si te tenemos maldito demonio" Dijo uno de los aldeanos.

"Es hora de que hagamos justicia por lo que nos hiciste maldito demonio" Dijo otra persona de la turba.

Entonces la turba empezó a golpear brutalmente a naruto con palos y piedras mientras los shinobis que iban con ellos le lanzaban kunais y diferentes jutsus de fuego quemando la piel al final al ver el estado en el que quedo pensaron que moriría dejándolo en lgun lugar en el bosque de la muerte cerca de konoha para que los animales que Vivian ahí se encargaran del cuerpo del "demonio" lo que no vieron fue que el cuerpo de naruto se empezaba a sanar a si mismo parando el sangrado.

¨(minutos después )"

"hhhaaa que me paso maldición está oscureciendo necesito encontrar un lugar en el que pasar la noche" Se dijo a si mismo naruto al ver que oscurecía, ya que sabía que en la noche los animales saldrían a alimentarse.

Entonces fue cuando encontró una extraña cueva a la cual entro enseguida para refugiarse pero jamás se esperaba lo que encontraría en esa cueva. Ya que lo que encontró fue que en la cueva había varios cofres de diferentes tamaños en los seis más grandes encontró que estaban llenos de monedas y cosas de oro y diamantes en otros dos encontró barios rollos que parecían tener entrenamientos diferentes cada uno pero hacia una fuerza en especial entonces leyó en más grande del primer de los dos cofres.

_**HAKI:**_ _**es una fuerza misteriosa que se encuentra en cada ser viviente del mundo "Presencia", "Espíritu de Lucha", "Intimidación". No es diferente de los sentidos comunes que la gente normalmente posee. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las personas no lo notan o fallan en despertarlo. Normalmente, hay dos tipos de Haki común a todos, dado el entrenamiento adecuado, sin embargo hay un tercer tipo de Haki que sólo un reducido grupo de personajes posee. En términos simples, Haki es la capacidad de sentir y utilizar la energía espiritual y dominar a los enemigos**__**.**_

_**Tipos de Haki. El Haki se divide en tres categorías: Kenbunshoku Haki, que otorga a los usuarios un sexto sentido del mundo que los rodea e ilimitada capacidad pre cognitiva; Busoshoku Haki, que permite al usuario utilizar su espíritu como una armadura para defenderse de ataques, o para realizar sus propios ataques más potentes, y Haoshoku Haki, un tipo raro de Haki que sólo uno en un millón puede usar y que otorga al usuario la posibilidad de dominar la voluntad de otros. La mayoría de las personas que pueden usar Haki tienden a tener un tipo en que son mejores, y como resultado se centran en potenciar ese tipo. Sin embargo, una persona puede mejorar sus habilidades con todos los tipos de Haki, solo requiere más esfuerzo.**_

"Valla sin dudas debo de aprender a utilizar esto sin dudas con esto seré muy fuerte y les demostrare a todos que jamás me debieron de subestimar" Se dijo asi mismo naruto muy animado por este descubrimiento.

Entonces leyó el más grande del otro cofre para leerlo ya que esperaba encontrar otro como este pergamino que describieran otras grandes habilidades.

_**Rokushiki**__: __**Es un estilo especial sobrehumano de artes marciales. Que se divide en diferentes técnicas como lo son Geppo(Paso lunar),**__**Tekkai(Hombre de hierro),**__**Shigan(Dedo pistola), Rankyaku(Pierna tormenta),**__**Soru(Afeitar),**__**Kami-e(Hoja de papel). Estos son los seis estilos de rokushiki paro aún queda una última y definitiva técnica que es el **__**Rokuogan(Arma de Seis Reyes)**_ _**sólo los que tienen el dominio absoluto sobre las otras seis técnicas pueden tener acceso a esta séptima técnica. **_

Naruto esta tan feliz en ese momento ya que lo que había leído lo llenaban de esperanzas para convertirse en ninja y en especial en hokage ya que él sabía que sus reservas de chakra eran casi nulas y por eso él no podría convertirse en ninja como el tanto deseaba entonces vio los demás cofres y se decidió a abrirlos y ver que tenían y lo que encontró si que lo desconcertó ya que en la mayoría había frutas muy extrañas pero en especial la que se encontraba en el cofre más grande ya que se encontraba junto con dos pergaminos muy viejos por el maltrato que tenía pero naruto poco le importo cuando.

"ARG" Fue el sonido que hiso su estómago al recordarle que no había comido nada.

"jajajajaja es verdad no he comido bueno esta fruta será mi comida y tal ves las demás también" Dijo naruto para después comerse la fruta de un bocado.

"guaprg pero que mal sabia nunca había probado algo tan malo" Dijo naruto para después leer uno de los dos pergaminos y se sorprendió con lo que leyó y lo que había hecho al comer esa fruta.

_**Fruta del Diablo o conocidas "Akuma no Mi", es una fruta mística que se encuentra en el mundo**_ _**puede dar al consumidor uno de los muchos tipos diferentes y variables de extrañas habilidades interesantes de función de la fruta que se coma.**_ _**Existen tres tipos, Paramecia el tipo más común, Zoan que permite al consumidor convertirse en alguna especie animal y Logia, este último caracterizado por su rareza y gran poder destructivo. Pero se dice que existe una que es la akuma no mi máxima esa es la akuma no mi Rei· rei(Rey-rey) es la que te dara el poder de ser el rey tu decidirás de que o quienes si te has comido la fruta que se encontraba en este cofre déjame decirte que te la comiste ahora decide de que serás rey.**_

Naruto estaba muy feliz por haber comido esa fruta entonces toma el otro pergamino para saber que tenía escrito y grande fue su sorpresa al leer el pergamino.

"_Si estás leyendo esto, has encontrado mi tesoro. El poder de cambiar al mundo, la habilidad del asesino y como bono extra las akuma no mi se te acido otorgado. Usa este poder para mover las tierras, los mares, los cielos, pon el mundo patas para arriba. Causa caos a tus superiores y siempre se rebelde, porque igual que un pirata, solo tu eres el dueño de tu propia vida, has lo que quieras no obedezcas ordenes de nadie, re cuerda es tu jodida vida y solo tú la mandas, si lo haces agrega en tu nombre una D como aquellos hombres, que siempre cambian el mundo han portado la voluntad de D. Usa este poder que sete ha dado como tú quieras, recuerda cuida siempre de tus nakamas o amigos y serás el más fuerte de todos, y recuerda bien estas palabras y guárdalas en tu memoria y utilízalas como tuyas. Incluso frente a un ejército enemigo enorme, que no tengas ninguna posibilidad de ganar mantente en pie, con una sonrisa_y jamás te retires. _Si no eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, ¿qué sentido tiene la vida?. Pero recuerda en especial recuerda estas y úsalas siempre….Escuchen. Pueden echarme bebidas encima, pueden arrojarme comida, hasta pueden escupirme. Me reiré de todo eso, pero escuchen... ¡Nadie pero nadie le hace daño a un amigo mío! _

_**Gol D. Roger**_

Al terminar de leer ese pergamino naruto había cambiado total mente tenia nuevas cosas que lo llevarían a convertir su sueño en realidad y una renovada y más fuerte que nunca determinación el se convertiría en hokage y defendería con todo a sus nakamas o amigo pero justo en ese momento paso algo muy raro en su cuerpo lo primero que paso fue que su cuerpo se cubrió de fuego, luz, hielo, magma y después de un extraño fuego azul y salieron dos alas de fuego azul de su espalda con tres colas después salieron escamas como las de un dragón, y después se desmallo cayendo al suelo.

* * *

_**-(fin del capitulo)-**_

* * *

_**NOTA:Bueno amigos este es el prologo de este nuevo fic que estoy en pesando no abandonare el otro fic.**_

_**bueno como ya dije este fic sera harem planeo incluir personajes femeninos de once piece y demás que pronto veran bueno espero le den una oportunidad ami nuevo fic sin mas me despido les deseo suerte a todos adios**_


End file.
